


Good Morning

by Lucifendi (orphan_account)



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Lucifendi - Freeform, Morning Sex, NSFW, Smut, honestlyjustsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lucifendi
Summary: Very short morning lucifendi smut i did the other day and kinda have nowhere else to put. No plot whatsoever.
Relationships: Lucy Baker & Alfendi Layton, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted lucifendi smut before but i removed them, and i do uh have a few more, so have one of the shorter ones for now.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the dim light of the morning. She yawned and moved further back into the comforting arms of her boyfriend, sighing contently as he held her closer, feeling his soft breath on her neck. She soon drifted into a doze, aware of Alfendi waking next to her after he rubbed his eyes and mumbled a 'morning' in a husky voice.

She nodded sleepily, not rushing to wake up as they didn't have to go in for work that day. She felt Alfendi lay back down, pulling her even closer to his body. Although her eyes were shut she felt his staring at her, and she knew her thin-strapped shirt was probably showing off her lovely marks Alfendi left her. He kissed one softly, earning a smile from the girl.

"Morning Alfendi." She muttered.

"Morning, my love." 

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Lucy felt something that woke her up quickly. Her cheeks heated slightly but she couldn't help the cheeky smile that spread across her face, ever so slightly moving her hips back and into the erection that was slightly pulling up her shorts. She heard a sharp inhale from the man behind her and she glanced over, seeing placids eyes now open. 

She felt hands at her waist pull her hips further, tilting her hips and making her heat press against his. She moved her hips, soft careful movements that left her wet with arousal. She felt his mouth kissing her neck, biting down and earning a gasp from her. He turned her onto her back, hair turning red as hungry lips attacked hers. She melted into the kiss, returning the passion and warmth gladly. 

He tugged on her shorts, pulling them down and watching her shudder as he stroked her teasingly. She whined, pressing herself into his hand as he almost slipped in fingers inside, moving them before they did.

"Funny how you're being a tease when it's you that got hard." She pouted, a smile threatening to come on her face. 

Alfendi laughed softly, kissing her. "Not my fault you're attractive." He broke away and she stuck her tongue out childishly, stopping as he helped her out her top, her breasts becoming exposed to his eyes. Placid softly groped one, rubbing her harden nipples as she squirmed under him, moaning quietly. A spare hand pulled his boxers down and, given that he only wore them to sleep, left him as exposed as her, freeing his member.

He aligned himself with her entrance, sliding in smoothly and watching her back arch as she moaned out in pleasure. A groan left his lips as he increased his pace, giving her feverish kisses as she gripped onto his back, her legs wrapping around him and hips tilting. Her mind went blank, filled with nothing but that almost torture like pleasure, each thrust sending waves of electricity down her body. She heard his soft moans which only added to that familiar feeling that was increasing. She felt his hair brush over her neck, a bright red.

She muttered his name breathlessly, hearing her own panted out in her ear, his stubble brushing her chin as their mouths connected messily between thrusts and moans.

A gentle scream left her lips as she finally tipped over the edge, feeling dizzy as she felt him spill into her. She let her senses calm down as she untangled her arms from around him and unlocked her ankles as well. He rolled off and next to her, kissing her forehead as their breaths slowed down.

"Good morning again." She grinned at him, her cheeks still flushed. He returned her fond smile.

"Good morning, my dear." 


End file.
